


Trip to Luray

by senorito



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (p.s. harambe hasn't happened yet), Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, M/M, TBK hasn't either, and never WILL, everyone is happy and alive so SHUT UP Alex, its 2015 and Copper Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: "The whole place reminded Simon of a trip to the Luray Caverns in Virginia that he’d taken with his mother and Rebecca in middle school."- City of Heavenly Fire pg 409
What if, in Call's Copper Year, Simon comes back? With some friends.... And deadly weapons... Bet you can see where this is going....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some fluff(?) about the awesome characters from TMI and our Iron Trio (alive and well and happy because that's WHAT HAPPENED) just stumbling upon each other in the caves. As well as some Jace, who Call thinks is literal gold. Here, have some Jace. And my son Call is t o t a l l y straight. Yep. Anyway, just hoping you guys enjoy this fic, and we all lighten up for a lil bit before we remember what TBK did to Call and Aaron and our souls. (wow that got depressing fast)
> 
> P.S. Cassandra Clare owns all of the Shadowhunter stuff, and her and Holly Black for Magisterium. (not me) (Its been awhile since I've done this. Should probably do it more)

Master Rufus had been showing the Copper Years even deeper stretches of the caves, nearly going to the places where normal people could visit and knew about. Call’s leg ached intensely. Rufus had been showing them how to form fire into prophecies, even when soaking wet, and the process of making the fire yield up even a tiny piece of the future was so exhausting, Call had thought at first he had been hallucinating when he heard the voices. 

 

But Tamara looked up, startled, from the flame showing her the perfect grades she was going to get for the rest of the year, and (unconsciously, perhaps) cocked her head towards the low murmur of voices steadily carrying louder through the tunnels. 

 

“I thought we had to go that way, Simon?” said what might have been a female voice. 

 

“Izzy,” said one that was definitely male, “You might be an awesome Shadowhunter, but, um, your map- reading skills lack a bit. See, we passed that cavern, the one with all the lichen, then we had to turn right-”

 

“No, didn’t we have to go THAT way?” A different girl.

 

“I know that True North runes don’t actually tell us the way that these tunnels intersect, but I HAVE been here before, and up ahead is a really cool one I want you to see,” the guy said impatiently. 

 

“Yeah, Lovelace. Like nine years ago. A Greater Demon could get lost in here,” a different man muttered sarcastically. They were way louder now.

 

“Jace! Stop it!” the second girl said in a mock- reprimanding tone. They kept bickering, but it just mostly went on and on, and besides, Call was more focused on Master Rufus, standing to his left, head cocked, very slightly, but it was obvious he was listening very carefully. Rufus’ mouth was drawn up in a thin line. In the near dark of the flickering bioluminescence, somebody who didn’t know him well, who hadn’t eaten with him nearly every day for two years, who maybe even hadn’t been taught by him twice, once as Constantine and once as Call, might never have guessed, but he could tell. Master Rufus was tense. Preparing- _ready_ to fight. If necessary. And to win. 

 

But win against what?

 

And what the hell was a Shadowhunter?

 

Aaron, who had apparently been (understandingly) daydreaming into space instead of working on a frustrating fire-prophecy, snapped out of his reverie, his brilliant green eyes wide with confusion. “Who- what?” 

 

Tamara made a shushing gesture. “Just to be careful,” she whispered in a low tone. “Probably just some mundane people getting lost in the caves. Especially considering how close we are to the ‘discovered’ section, and-”

 

“Aaron, Callum, ready yourselves.” Master Rufus cut her off concisely and with a hard, urgent, tone. “Tamara, you know that while the boys have been doing some of their Makar lessons, I have devoted some of that one-on-one time to teaching you about diplomacy and how to negotiate, even without the use of magic. If you must know, it is a required subject by the Assembly, that at least one member of each apprentice group has some training in it, but that doesn’t really matter. I probably would have taught you it anyway. You will most likely need that diplomacy now. If not, if we have to fight…” he shrugged with a frown, “We will have definite need of your chaos magic, then, Call, Aaron. We can’t really fight them with most physical weapons, either. It would be a fight that we would lose,” Rufus added as he noticed Call unconsciously touch Miri at his belt. “We can’t just hide, either. They have ru- they can see through most illusionary magic. They would definitely see us. These people… these people are some of the best warriors in the world.”

 

Leaving Call with even more questions than before. Like- the best warriors in the world? Visiting the Luray Caverns of all places? As- _tourists?_ Fight? What was ‘ru-’? Whose idea was it to have Tamara be trained as the diplomat in the group? 

 

“All I’m saying, Simon, is that this whole trip was completely your idea. As well as the worst planning ever. Alec, Magnus, and the kids are off to Los Angeles, and-” A lot louder now. 

 

Aaron grabbed Call’s hand like he usually did when either of them were preparing to summon up the void. The touch, as always, sent shivers tingling up Call’s arm. He never got used to it. Somehow, even though Call usually hated physical contact with anyone other than Havoc, it wasn’t a unpleasant feeling. 

 

The voices turned the corner- and there they were. Despite Master Rufus’s warning, the people- the ‘Shadowhunters’, mostly just looked normal. Incredibly good-looking, all, seeming to be in their mid- twenties, with odd black tattoos poking out from underneath the sleeves of black leather-like jackets, but mostly just normal. Just humans. They definitely weren’t the weirdest thing Call had ever seen. There were only four of them. If they had to fight- okay, maybe they had a a bit up on him in the physical ability- considering his bad leg and that on average, they all had eight-pack abs, but Call and Aaron were MAKARS. He was the freaking ENEMY of DEATH, destined for evil and killing muscular tourists. They and Tamara could take the four people standing before him. Honestly, Tamara probably could just punch anybody and knock them out with one hand, a cup of radioactive-looking lichen juice in her other. Call supposed that Master Rufus wouldn’t turn out to be too shabby, either. 

 

The really short woman in front had flaming red hair and bright green eyes, almost the same shade as Aaron’s, but maybe a little bit duller in comparison. She was followed by a graceful, tall - there was no other way to put it- GOLD- man. Everything about him, except for the weird black tattoos, was gold. His tan. His hair. He looked like how Aaron probably would grow into, except for his eyes. They were gold, too. Of course. High cheekbones and long lashes. He was holding an odd stone that must have had some sort of bioluminescent lichen embedded into it, because it was glowing. Another guy bumped into the golden boy as the redhead stopped suddenly, staring at them. Call wondered if he, Aaron, Tamara, and Rufus looked guilty, like the way he knew he definitely had when Alastair wandered into the room where Call had been trying to discreetly watch a Harry Potter film, with popcorn included, at nine years old. _What? Oh… nothing. Nothing to mind here. Just some apprentices from that Magisterium just down the cave from here practicing fire magic with their Master. Move along. Have a nice day!_

 

Anyway, the other guy was fairly nondescript compared to the other one, all brown eyes and hair. He wore a shirt that read: WHAT’S ANOTHER WORD FOR THESAURUS?, and had glasses. Standing next to him was a towering, beautiful, girl, a golden bracelet snaking up her wrist, proud black eyes, and the same color of long, sleek, hair.

 

Call figured that this was where it got awkward. _Are we just gonna keep standing here all night?_  
Like that scene from the new Star Wars movie. _Who talks first? I talk first? You talk first?_ He knew they really DIDN’T look like tourists, what with the matching green Copper Year uniforms and wristbands, and maybe that Aaron had discreetly summoned a spark of chaos with his left palm while holding Call’s hand with his right. Call could see it out of his peripheral vision. In a low tone, one pitched so that only Aaron could hear, he muttered, out of the corner of his mouth, “Awkward.” Aaron gave him a tiny, worried smile. 

 

“Yeah, buddy. And it’s going to become a _LOT MORE_ awkward if you four don’t tell me exactly what the hell you are,” one of them said. How had he heard that? That dude- Call recognized his voice as- Jace?-from out of nowhere, pulled a knife. It glinted in the light of his bioluminescent stone. How had he gotten a knife through all the crazy security everywhere? Also, had he just called Call _BUDDY?_ That could not be tolerated. This meant war.

 

Call’s hand had already swept out in front of him, palm steaming. 

 

“Hey, Jace- relax.” The red-haired woman grabbed his hand, the one with the knife in it, and brought it down. Then she smiled up at him. Call could hear Tamara gagging. As long as that knife wasn’t pointed at him, Call was fine. Fine with attacking. It was a gut reflex. Too many fights. A thousand people dead by his hand. Even before he had totally thought about what he was about to do, Call had done it. Would Master Rufus approve? Too late now. The chaos elemental had already been summoned. The second Jace had pulled his odd, marking-covered blade out of somewhere, Call thrust out his chaos. It scared him, how easy it was now. Made him feel like Constantine. The elemental TRULY came from nothing. And attacked the Shadowhunters. 

 

But ‘Jace’ had called him ‘buddy.’ Call wasn’t feeling extremely remorseful. 

 

“NOW!” Aaron shouted. He had probably known everything Call was planning to do before he was planning to do it. Counterweights. Can’t live with them, sometimes, don’t want to live without them. Rufus swept out a hand and a cavern wall collapsed, pinning the redhead to the ground for a few seconds. The tall girl muttered a curse, a golden whip of some sort appearing in her hands, as she tried to dually help the other girl as well as fight Call’s chaos elemental. The redhead pulled something that looked suspiciously like a white-clear magic wand out, and- _DREW?_ \- something on the rock. It turned into dust. Tamara tried to set the surrounding rocks on fire. Somehow, even though it had no fuel to continue on, it kept spreading. But Call barely noticed.   
He was busy half-running, half-levitating, for his life.  
“You IDIOT,” Tamara shouted furiously as they rounded a corner, Master Rufus leading (which would be almost beyond weird except for the fact that they were in an underground school for mages, Call was the Enemy of Death, and they were being chased by some ‘Shadowhunters’ that were apparently the best warriors that no one had ever heard of in the world) “Why DID you attack them? Did you hear a WORD Master Rufus said right before they became visible?”

 

“I didn’t see you just standing there, trying to reclaim that awkwardness we were enjoying before that big BLOND guy pulled a knife! You set the whole place on fire!” Call turned and shot short bolts of the darkness out of the tips of his fingers. He was supposedly really good at it. Call didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He almost ENJOYED the feeling of the chaos bursting through his hands, except for the fact that it reminded Call of Emperor Palpatine in total beast mode- not a good thing for Luke Skywalker, the good, blond guy. But anyway, even through the twisting corners and turns of the caverns, the bolts had enough power in them to hopefully reach the Shadowhunters. Not that they were far behind. Call cursed silently as, head still turned back, he caught a glimpse of P.Oed. yet somehow deadly calm blond hair and gold eyes. 

 

“Because after you RUINED everything, I had to do SOMETHING to defend myself! It would be pointless if you had just started FIGHTING, DESTROYING any chance we had at freaking DIPLOMACY with them and we lost because I didn’t realize the position we were in RIGHT NOW and try to TURN BACK freaking TIME instead!”   
Call didn’t really feel like dignifying her words with a reply back. Plus, he doubted that his empty, gasping lungs would allow him to talk, even if he wanted to. 

 

“Duck!” Aaron yelled as Call was nearly beheaded by a low-slung cave clearance. Saved by the Aaron. Had Jace, catching up behind them, and with the black-haired woman at his side, just hysterically screamed _“WHERE? Where are the DUCKS?!?”_ Nah. Must’ve been the crackling of Tamara’s fire. Weird.

 

Rufus stopped suddenly. Thank God. Even levitating, Call’s lungs and leg collectively felt like they were about to die (again? How did that work? Call was failing miserably at figuring out that sort of Constantine-thing). Not to mention the massive amounts of chaos magic he and Aaron had expended, and actually summoning a chaos elemental- that was going to start hurting thirty seconds ago. He banged his wristband frantically- if Rufus could be said to do anything frantically- against a blank, glittering, rocky wall. Call had just realized he had no idea where they were at all. Which was great. Just wonderful.

 

A tiny opening quickly grew into a door the four of them could pass into, gasping. Well, Aaron wasn’t gasping. Maybe a little bit pink-cheeked, but just a little bit. Honestly, it only made him look better. He looked like he ran farther and faster than that every morning at three in the morning for his warm up before actually starting to push himself. Master Rufus slammed his wrist against the door again, and it ‘shut’ quickly, a large hole being shrunk inward, wrapping into nothing. Call could hear a pounding as that blondie and the rest of them caught up to their (mercifully) shut door. Call could hear a scraping sound as some instrument drew across the surface of the shut rock, as well as their murmured, pretty hard to hear, conversation. Rufus moved his fingers, quickly, complexedly, and finally sighed, tiredly. Even his eyebrows showed nothing but exhaustion. And that was something. “The Magisterium itself has expelled them from the caves. They are gone.” 

 

Tamara raised her hand. No matter that it was just the three of them and Master Rufus. It was the sort of thing Aaron did. Maybe his niceness was wearing off on her. Weird. Though when you had just basically being chased by a tattooed, weaponed bar of gold with the weird name of ‘Jace’ and 3 hot friends- your definition of ‘weird’ got a little fuzzy.“Yes?”

 

“I have a ton of questions.” Bet she didn’t have more than Call. “First- who the crap are the Shadowhunters? What was all that about? An alternate WHAT? I’m having a bit of an existential crisis right now.” _Tamara_ was having a bit of an existential crisis? She had no idea. #EveryDay.  
“Were they… tourists? Literally, Master Rufus, what the crap was that entire thing about?” 

 

Call had no idea. 

 

Aaron didn’t either, judging from his expression and the wideness of his bright green eyes.

 

And Rufus hadn’t answered yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about me (and please do! I want to talk to YOU) (was that cheesy?) (bc if it was, I'm sorry) (but I really do), about Call or Calron or Magisterium or books or anything, PLEASE message me at my tumblr, @amayzingmagic36


End file.
